


Time Traveler's Balls

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [6]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Double Penetration"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Traveler's Balls

Marty practically threw himself down the steps of the train in his haste to get off and away from the constant noise and bickering of the Brown family. When Jennifer had traveled with them, the problems had been mitigated somewhat, but since she’d “discovered” herself during a stop in Haight-Ashbury in the 60’s, Jennifer was long gone and Marty had been left alone with the Doc’s family.

“Where are you going, Marty?” Doc called from the window.

“Cruising Doc, I need to get laid, see you later!” Marty waved and smirked at the Doc’s shocked expression. Five kids and he was still such a prude at times. 

Luckily, it wasn’t too far to walk to the center of town. He passed the Sunnydale Beer Distributor and noted the location in the back of his mind for later, in case he needed to stock up with liquid stress relief later. One of these days, those kids were going to drive him around the bed, and he’d strand himself somewhere in time just to get away from the Battling Browns. 

Loud music drew him to a bar, and he sidled up to the rail and ordered a double vodka on the rocks. Liquid stress relief. He scanned the patrons, looking for someone that might be willing to see to his need for physical relief. The place seemed to be crowded with mostly teens and college aged kids, a bit too young for his purposes, he might have to move on. A lanky blonde at the end of the bar caught his eye and returned his look with a steamy and interested look of his own. Huh. Not his usual type, but Marty was randy and any port in a storm. He tossed a few bills on the bar and then worked his way through the crowd towards the guy.

As Marty approached, the guy gave him an up and down look, and then smirked as he spotted the lanjah crystal pendant dangling at Marty’s neck. Lanjah was a specialty crystal that was all the rage in the twenty-sixth and twenty seventh centuries. Marty squeezed in beside the guy and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey. You’re a bit out of place, aren’t you?” The guy sipped at his scotch and tossed his chin towards Marty’s neck. “Lanjah is a dead giveaway, pal, rookie mistake.”

“If I were trying to hide, yeah it would be. But I’m not. I’m trying to be found, actually.” Marty licked his lips and sipped his own drink, not breaking eye contact. It was so rare to meet someone else that jumped around like he did. A refreshing change.

“Are you now? If that isn’t a coincidence, so am I. My name is John.”

“Marty.”

John leaned in and whispered, “When you from?” 

Chuckling, Marty shrugged. “All over. Started traveling in 1985. You?”

“I was born traveling. On a freighter, out there,” he jerked a thumb towards the ceiling. 

“Spacer?” Marty had met quite a few in his day. Spacers tended to be wild. This was good, Marty wanted wild. And the guy was certainly not hard on the eyes. He was bare-chested under his leather jacket, and Marty liked the view. He had hard thighs encased in black leather, something else Marty appreciated.

“Yeah,” then as if John had been reading his mind, he asked, “Say, you into a bit of wild fun? A bit of a lark?”

Gulping back the rest of his drink and dropping his empty glass on the bar, Marty nodded, “Exactly what I was looking for.”

John tossed his head in the direction of a darkened corner of the club. “Guy over there that strikes my fancy. I was just about to head over when you came along. Care to come?”

“I’d love to come. Lead the way.”

They weaved their way through the crowd of kids to the quieter corner. Marty came up short when he saw the guy John had obviously meant. Looking from John to their quarry and back, Marty felt a smile breaking wide across his face. He caught John’s leather-clad shoulder and leaned close to ask, “Friend of yours?”

“Never met him before! Won’t this be fun?” John laughed and then went to the table.

“What the bloody hell?!?” The other John had a British accent. And his hair was blonder. But otherwise, it was like looking at identical twins. Marty had always wanted to do twins, had always fantasized about being bookended by a pair of identical blondes. His usual fantasies had always involved a lot more cleavage, but Marty could switch it up and go with the opportunity presented. 

“Hey!” John leaned onto the table and got right to the point. “So, my friend and I were looking for a bit of action, you in?”

Twisting his lips, the other John glanced over at Marty, gave him the once over and then looked back at John. “Why not? The night is young,” he slid out of the booth and circled the table to look into John’s face. “Eerie. Fucking eerie, it is.”

“That’s Marty, I’m John, we were gonna head to my motel.”

“Spike. Lead on.”

Marty dropped back to follow the two men that were turning heads as they passed. Hot blondes in leather. Marty shuddered in anticipation, knowing this was going to be a night to remember.

 

~*~

 

They might have looked the same, but they were built a little differently and their tastes were certainly different. John wanted head, Spike wanted ass, and so Marty found himself living out his adapted fantasy with a blonde in either end of him. 

As he grunted under Spike’s thrusts, Marty once again gave serious consideration to not meeting the train at the appointed hour. This spot had a lot to recommend it for an extended stay. 

A lot.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare/challenge from my friend J.


End file.
